Balancing the Universe
by iKillerZombie
Summary: (WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR, IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET THEN DO NOT READ THIS!) When Thanos got his hands on all six infinity stones, he was finally able to complete his objective of wiping out half of all life in the universe and every hero in the universe felt the affects of Thanos snapping his fingers. One-Shot


Foggy Nelson was working in an office alongside several other lawyers when he notices someone's shadow approaching him, he looks up and sees Karen Page

"I was told that I'd find you here" she says "How come you've been so silent? You're not answering your phone or responding to any of my e-mails, why not?" she asks

"I've been busy" Foggy replies "One of my partners has come down with ALS and she refuses to let me help her so it's all been a bit-"

"It's him, isn't it?" Karen asks and Foggy sits there for a few moments before replying

"Yeah... I've been burying myself in my work in an attempt to distract myself from losing him" Foggy says

"I know how you feel" Karen says. Before they can continue their conversation however...

"Oh my god!" They hear a voice scream from across the room. They run out of Foggy's cubicle and see one of the lawyers there turning to dust, followed by two more of the lawyers disintegrating

"What the hell?" Foggy says at the sight of his co-workers evaporating right in front of him

"FOGGY!" Karen yells which causes Foggy to notice that his body is disintegrating as well, so he turns to Karen and says

"No..." and that's all he has time to say before he dissolves away just like the other lawyers leaving Karen absolutely horrified. First Matt and now Foggy, who else can she possibly lose?

* * *

"Aren't you at all curious about that spaceship from a few hours ago" Claire Temple asked Luke Cage as the two of them walked down the streets of Harlem

"Nope, not really" Luke answers

"But why not?" Claire asks

"Because in all honesty, spaceships and aliens are a bit out of my league, I can handle muggers and robbers but I think I'll leave the interplanetary crap to the big heroes like Iron Man" Luke says

"But don't you ever think that one day, you could be up there with Iron Man and all the other Avengers" Claire asks and Luke is silent for a few moments before saying

"I'd like to think I could be... but I doubt it" Luke says and before Claire can respond, two cars collide right in front of them

"What the hell?!" Luke yells before he and Claire hear another yell coming from next to them;

"My baby!" They turn and see a woman looking over an empty pushchair "My baby's gone!" The woman says before more people on the street start to dissolve into nothingness

"What's going on here?" Luke asks

"Uhh, Luke?" Claire asks and Luke turns to see that she is dissolving as well

"No! Claire!" Luke runs up to her but there's nothing he can do so the only thing he does is reach out to her hand but her hand disappears before he can hold it and she whispers out

"I love you" before she disappears completely leaving Luke there alone. Luke has no idea how that happened but he knows that it had something to do with those aliens that attacked Iron Man a few hours ago and wherever they are right now, Luke hopes that Iron Man is going to make them pay

* * *

Jessica Jones is sitting at her desk, reading news stories about the donut shaped spaceship that attacked a Earth a few hours ago. The internet is full of all sorts of stuff talking about the attack right now from legitimate news articles to BuzzFeed click bait sites to conspiracy theories on YouTube but Jessica knew one thing for certain; the Avengers were on that ship, at least some of them were. Jessica had that Iron Man and that Spider kid had gotten on board it, they were probably fighting in one of their many battles to save all life in the universe or something like that.

As Jessica was reading, however, she began to hear chaotic sounds coming from outside, cars crashing, people screaming but a lot of the screams fading into silence and just then, she heard a voice screaming from down her own hall.

"JESSICA!" It was Malcolm, Malcolm was screaming for her but before she could get up to help, he had already ran into her room and Jessica immediately saw the problem; Malcolm is turning to dust

"What's happening to me?! Jessica?! What's going on?!" Malcolm screamed and Jessica didn't know what to tell him, all she could do was watch in horror as Malcolm became nothing but dust. She started to reach out to him but as she did so, she started to feel woozy and then she noticed her arm was disintegrating. As a PI, it didn't take her long to connect the dots, those screams that stopped that she heard, those people were disintegrating just like Malcolm did... and she's next.

She knew it had to be the Avengers, who else could it be? They jump onto a donut shaped ship and then a few hours later people are dying left, right and centre... but who else is being effected? Is Hogarth disintegrating? Is Oscar disintegrating?

Is Trish disintegrating?

She doesn't know and she probably never will know now as she only has time to mutter out

"Mom..." before Jessica turns to dust as well

* * *

"Is it true that you saw the ship arrive?" Michelle Jones asks to Ned Leeds as they eat their lunch in the school cafeteria with Liz Allan

"Yep, everyone on the bus saw it" Ned answers

"Wow, wish I could have been there" Liz says

"But what happened to Peter, wasn't he on that bus?" Michelle asks

"Uhh, he went home, his aunt lived close to where the ship arrived, he wanted to make sure she was okay" Ned responded but he was lying, he knew that Peter actually got in his Spider-Man costume, he was probably on that ship right now, fighting aliens alongside Iron Man, a proper Avengers, it must be awesome, Ned almost wishes that he could be...

"Ned!" Michelle shouts

"What?!" He answers after Michelle makes him jump

"You zoned out" Michelle says

"Did I? Sorry, I was just thinking" Ned says and then Liz says

"Right, so anyway, if we're done talking about spaceships, maybe we can talk about" but before she can finish talking, they hear a metal plate hit the floor and the three of them turn to see where it came from and they see that the arms of the student that was holding the plate has dissolved away followed by the rest of him. As more students in the cafeteria start dissolving, everyone starts panicking and running out the room

"We've got to get out of here!" Michelle yells as she, Ned and Liz run towards the door but as they're running, Ned falls to the floor and when he looks at his feet, he sees that they're turning to dust

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Ned yells as the dust spreads until he is completely dissolved into dust while Michelle and Liz watch in horror

"What's happening?" Liz panicky asks as Michelle tries to put her hand on her but when she attempts to do so, she sees that her arm is disintegrating

"Oh god..." Michelle says which prompts Liz to turn around and watch as Michelle dissolves away leaving Liz alone and terrified

* * *

When Thanos attacked the Asgard ship, several Asgardians escaped on seperate shuttles including the lead shuttle commanded by Valkyrie, Korg, Miek and Lady Sif who was picked up during the escape from Asgard unbeknownst to Thor.

"So where are we heading now?" Korg asked Valkyrie who was piloting the ship

"As far away from that madman as possible" Valkyrie replied

"Wrong, we're going to find Thor and we're going to help him" Sif says

"Really? I figured that Thor was rendered to a bunch of dust and ash after the ship exploded but I have been wrong before" Kong says

"Even if Thor did survive, there's nothing we can do for him now, whoever that big purple prune face was, he took down everyone on that ship without breaking a sweat including Thor, Loki, Heimdall and the Hulk so we wouldn't have any chance of survival if we encountered him again, the best thing we can do right now is keep our distance from Thanos and stay alive" Valkyrie says

"I can't believe I'm hearing this words come from the last of the legendary Valkyries, you were one of Asgard's most celebrated warriors and now the last one left is nothing but a coward!" Sif yells which prompts Valkyrie to march up to Sif, grab her by the throat and throw her against a wall

"You know what being a Valkyrie brought me? Death, everyone I have ever known has died around me and I'm sick of it so I'm not going to let it happen anymore. You may call me a coward... but I'm just tired... tired of people dying" Valkyrie says and everyone stands there in silence for a few moments before...

"You're not going to break into a cat fight, are you?" Korg asks. Valkyrie takes her hand off Sif's neck. Just then, an Asgardian runs into the room

"Lady Sif! We have an emergency! People are dying!" He yells

"What?!" Sif shouts

"People all over the ship are turning to dust like... like... like that!" the Asgard says as he points to Korg which causes him to notice that he is turning to dust

"Huh, probably should have noticed that sooner" Korg says just before completely turns to dust

"Oh no!" Sif says "Thanos must be doing this, he must have found the remaining infinity stones and he's using them to wipe out life on an incomprehensible scale... what are we going to do now?" After she says that, she turns to Valkyrie who is staring down at her arms...

Her evaporating arms.

As Valkyrie watches her body fade away, she feels a sense of... relief. All through her life, as she said, people have died around her and now she feels a sense of joy at the fact that she can finally die with them so she looks up at Sif and smiles as she completely fades away, the Valkyries are now extinct


End file.
